fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jayden (Dream Kingdom)
Jayden is a character in Dream Kingdom Personality TBA Appearance Jayden is a human/T-Rex/Alien hybrid, after his transformation he is now a hybrid with changes to represent his now changed self, his physique and looks overall show his former humanlike self which he is now 13 feet tall part of his transformation, with his overall, human body shape he is a overweight like physique, which he wasn't overweight at all when he was human before, it is part of his transformation, he has pinkish skin which is to reference he is part alien now, his chest down to his stomach and up to his neck is green, a reference to he is part T-rex as reptiles like dinosaurs have a different color patch on their stomach to their neck, he has long brown hair which has a huge bang that covers up his left eye most of the time, his eyes are black with red irises, another thing representing he is part alien, he has a large nose, long fingernails and even a reptilian tail, again another thing representing he is part T-rex, his most common wear is a maroon red t-shirt with blue jeans, and brown shoes. when Jayden was formerly human, he had a simple look still with the long hair, but he as mentioned is much thinner, shorter nails, no tail, and he wore a orange shirt, with a blue undershirt underneath, and similar jeans but darker, and dark red shoes. Background Jayden's backstory doesn't have much when he was first human, but the real thing in his backstory takes to during the events of one of the Dream Kingdom's main stories Among the Sleep, where aliens named Adrenites invaded to make humans into hybrids. Jayden was one of their first subjects where he was made to be combined with the DNA of one of the Adrenite alien's type of DNA and the DNA from a T-Rex skeleton they found, he was put into a autopsy on a alien mothership and when the work was finished, he transformed into how he is now, he grew from 5 feet to 13 feet tall, his clothes tearing off as he grew, his skin turned pinkish, he grew talon like nails, a tail even sprouted out from him, he turned into how he is now. If that wasn't worse he was forced being chained up, to watch as his own parents in a dormant state, since the aliens were going to use their chemicals but since they had no affect on humans, they decided to rid them in acid, Jayden was held back forced to watch his own parents get distentigrated by acid, filled with tears, he broke free from the chains and tried to avenge his parents on the aliens, but meanwhile a military group fired a mortar cannon and caused the mothership to lose control and crash coincidentally on Dream Island. Soon Jayden awoke from the crash and he was the only survivor of the incident, he wandered into the forested area near Drifting Shores to try to make some make-shift clothing to cover his naked self with, soon he arrived into the village and the people noticed the hybrid and they threatened him away finding he was a alien too, a day later after the events of Among the Sleep, Jayden met Lionel, who Lionel was scared of him at first but he befriended him fast after a few weeks later, and Jayden soon met all the other people that are the protagonists of the series and he was soon befriended by everyone he met as they found out the truth about what happened to how Jayden is now they even made giant clothes for him and he lives near the Mt. Moon on the northern area of the Island, Jayden spends most of his time just talking and chatting around with Lionel and his other friends. Trivia *Jayden may sound like he is a Yoob by the alien dinosaur like character, but his character was made up before the maker (Tiger's Eye Homeworld Gem 4 Hire) ever heard of Yoob from Partners in Time. *Jayden will soon be starring as the main character of Revelations with him being the main protagonist. Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aliens Category:Fan Characters Category:Dream Kingdom Characters